gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Someday
is the 22nd chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary A long time ago... Megumi was trapped, outside of the broadcasting room against a horde of zombified students! As the zombies gathered up, Megumi mumbles to herself, "Yuki, Kurumi, Yuuri... I've been... a bad teacher."page 2 and falls unconscious. Some time before the outbreak... The principal handed Megumi the emergency response manual. As Megumi was about to open it, the vice principal interrupts and points down towards the three requirements that are need before opening it. As the vice principal walks off, he tells her that he was required to give every staff member one of those documents. Saying that it had something to do with the MNC and apart of the employment contract. He turned around and grabbed the packet and wedged it into the bookshelf. He ended with the note, "Remember to take it out if there's an emergency"page 6 Megumi asked, "Just in case, right?" The vice principal replied, "Haha! Yeah, just in case." As he closed the bookshelf, Sometime after the start of the outbreak... Megumi pulled the bookshelf door open and grabbed the manual. Taking it out, she wondered why didn't she just read it in the first place. Kurumi walks in and asked if something was wrong, yet Megumi turns around and hid the document. Megumi wondered, "Why didn't I just take a look inside?"page 8 While so, Yuki and Rii-san entered. Trying to calm herself down, Megumi thought, "It's just an ordinary emergency manual. It's got nothing to do with this. But what if it does?"page 9 Megumi told them to help clean up the place some other time. Sometime later... In the restroom stall, Megumi read the document, freaking out now, the documentation stated that the infection spreads inversely proportional to its lethality. She suddenly believed that this was her fault, as she was the only adult around. Yuki knocks on the door and asks if she was alright. Megumi replies that nothing was wrong. Sometime later... In the hallways, they're setting up barricades and managed to clear off the third floor. Megumi had known that the basement floors are the designated disaster shelters... the only problem is that they blockaded themselves on the third floor and they need to go to the basement. Continuing on that thought, "Right now, it's still too dangerous to go there, but... I'll tell them once we get on the first floor. When that time comes... I'll tell them everything."page 14 Back to the beginning of this chapter... Zombified Megumi is trying to break down the door to "eat". After hearing her name being shouted from the other side, she came to her senses and resisted on breaking the door down. Instead, she walked in the opposite direction. In her mind, she knew that she could still do something for them. Walking to the disaster shelter, she was glad that the shutters were already opened. She crawled underneath and walked the stairs. Lastly, she apologizes and was stuck in the basement (to have been discovered by Kurumi in chapter 20). She wonders if she'll ever see them again... On the roof, Kurumi, Rii-san, and Miki are having a moment of silence for Megu-nee. Yuki breaks it but joins in. Whilst praying, Yuki hears a voice saying, "Come on. Stop calling me Megu-nee"page 23 Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Megumi Sakura * Zombies * Vice-principal of Megurigaoka Private High School * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Yuki Takeya * Yuuri Wakasa * Miki Naoki Navigation References Category:Chapter